linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Numb/Encore
"Numb/Encore" is a song by the nu metal band Linkin Park and rapper Jay-Z from their 2004 mash-up album Collision Course. It was the most successful single from the album, going on to reach #20 on the Billboard Hot 100 on February 1, 2005. Description Numb/Encore was also released as a single that year, combining the Jay-Z song "Encore" (taken from his 2003 album The Black Album) and the Linkin Park song "Numb" (taken from their 2003 album Meteora). This version still contains John Legend's background vocals from "Encore", and Kanye West can be heard briefly at the beginning singing the line "Now can I get an encore / Do you want more". In the UK Singles Chart, the single achieved the record for the longest stay in the top 20 without ever reaching the top 10. The song only peaked at 14 but managed to spend 53 weeks in the chart The video for the mash-up was nominated for the MTV VMA Viewer's Choice award in late July 2005. "Numb/Encore" won Best Rap/Sung Collaboration at the Grammy Awards of 2006. The show featured a performance of the song, during which Paul McCartney made a surprise appearance and came onto the stage to perform a duet with Chester Bennington of The Beatles' song "Yesterday," which McCartney wrote. "Yesterday" replaced "Numb" after the first rap verse of the mash-up. Also, a remix was released with more artists: Dr. Dre, Eminem, & 50 Cent. Music video A music video directed by Kimo Proudfoot was made featuring a mix of their performance of the song at The Roxy and behind the scenes footage which was in black and white. The performance and most of the scenes can be found on the Collision Course DVD, however the music video in its entirety is not available on the DVD itself. Trivia * This song was featured on the movie Miami Vice. * Dr. Dre made his own version on his Dretox mixtape combining the song "Encore" from the Eminem album with the same name, with this version of Numb/Encore * The phrase "I came, I saw, I conquered." repeated throughout the track is a famous Latin phrase ("Veni, vidi, vici.") spoken by Julius Caesar in 47 BC following his decisive defeat of Pharnaces II of Pontus. Lyrics Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind Now can I get an encore, do you want more? Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy So for one last time I need y'all to roar Now what the hell are you waitin for? After me, there shall be no more So for one last time, nigga make some noise Get em Jay Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at Can't none of y'all mirror me back Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead Back to take over the globe, now break bread I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express Out the country but the blueberry still connect On the low but the yacht got a triple deck But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep Grand openin, grand closin God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen just draw off inspiration Soon you gon' see you can't replace him with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS Now can I get an encore, do you want more? Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy So for one last time I need y'all to roar Now what the hell are you waitin for After me, there shall be no more So for one last time, nigga make some noise What the hell are you waiting for? sighs Look what you made me do, look what I made for you Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you When you first come in the game, they try to play you Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you From Marcy to Madison Square To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea) As fate would have it, Jay's status appears to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5 It ain't to play games witchu It's to aim at you, probably maim you If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens Cocksucker take one for your team And I need you to remember one thing (one thing) I came, I saw, I conquered From record sales, to sold out concerts So muh'fucker if you want this encore I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you I've become so numb Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...) I've become so numb So for one last time I need y'all to roar One last time I need y'all to roar Category:Linkin Park songs